


To Pleasure A Prince

by Schattenmalerin



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorian's an emotionally unrestrained being, Dorian's teasing poor Sebastian the whole night through, M/M, Rimming, Sebastian...well he gets there with a little help, Sequel to "To Seduce A Prince", Smut, a bit of subSebastian, a lot of it actually, basically them being rough and sweet with each other at the same time, bit oocSebastian, bottomSebastian, cause he's in a more private setting; deal with it guys ;), softer and shy side Sebastian, sweet pillow talk afterwards yay!, tbh they're both switches but Sebastian just loves to be dominated from time to time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenmalerin/pseuds/Schattenmalerin
Summary: After a very pleasant date at the 'Blood Banquet' with each other, Dorian and Sebastian decide to change the scenery to something more private — Sebastian's bedroom, for example.Or: The sexy and smutty Sequel to my rather fluffy and sweet Oneshot "To Seduce A Prince"





	To Pleasure A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> As the title (and summary) already implies: This is the sequel to "To Seduce A Prince". If you haven't read it, go check it out for some sweet and fluffy stuff and then come back here for the smutty (and more fluffy) stuff ;) Or if you've already read the prequel, then enjoy what is coming next, guys ;)

There was a particular crackling tension between them as they stepped out of the 'Blood Banquet' and into the cold night air.  
Their whole visit to the bar had been a mere conglomeration of subtle flirtations, longing gazes, brief yet meaningful touches here and there, softly spoken compliments and one or two gentle kisses — Sebastian had arranged a secluded table in the VIP-area, giving them enough privacy from curious eyes to allow Dorian's advances in public for once.

The ride to Sebastian's apartment with a cab wasn't much easier for Dorian's already brittle self-control, especially since Sebastian gazed ever so often at him with an electrifying hunger in his eyes, causing Dorian's skin to tingle in gleeful anticipation. And the daring hand laying itself on his thigh, not in the slightest obtrusive, but rather a feather-light promise made him question if there wasn't a part of _Toreador_ inside Sebastian's veins — or maybe he was a 'bad bad' influence on the normally so restrained Ventrue.

Inside the apartment building, Dorian was so emotionally on edge that he reflexively used Celerity to rush into the open elevator. Seductively leaning on the wall behind him, he gave his lover a playful wink.

The other rolled his eyes due to Dorian's impatience, yet he increased his own walking speed significantly, as Dorian started to play with his shirt button, showing off the first slice of smooth skin.

Their lips crashed together in heated passion, even before the elevator closed completely, hands tangling themselves in the other's shirt and hair. He melted into the way Sebastian pressed him against the elevator wall with his own body, gave a soft moan as a response when the other started to subconsciously move his hips against his own.

They nearly missed the 'Bling' as the elevator stopped and opened on Sebastian's floor and only with a lot of effort they let go of each other.

Sebastian rummaged for his apartment keys, missed the key hole twice due to Dorian's distracting kisses on his neck and pushed him swiftly inside after he finally managed to open the door.

Despite the Ventrue's sense for order and tidiness they left a messy trail of shoes, socks, ties and jackets on the floor, leaving them standing in the middle of the large bedroom with lustful stares.

First the blond pushed the door behind him close and then Dorian on the bed, who let himself fall willingly into the soft sheets, gazing up at the other, daringly arching one eyebrow.

He didn't stay alone for long; with a smooth movement Sebastian settled on top of him, lips pressing against his own in unrestrained want. There were hands on his shirt, in his hair, on his hips and then _underneath_ his shirt, caressing his skin and causing him to tug at the blond hair in desire.  
Soon there was no shirt at all and Dorian, as much as he enjoyed Sebastian's initiative, his dominant demeanor — _and I really do, oh, how I do so quite often_ — stopped the swift and rough hand working on his belt with a determined grip.

Confusion flashed over the other's face as he looked up at him, his eyebrows lifted in a silent question. There was a tinge of uncertainty flashing across Sebastian's face and Dorian gave him a sweet smile in return, planting an encouraging kiss on his lips. From there his mouth wandered over his cheeks and further to his left ear, nipping softly at the sensitive skin there and being gifted with a quiet pant.

"I want to pleasure _you_ tonight, darling," he murmured in a raucous tone, licking playfully along his ear shell. "I want to take the lead for a while. That okay with you?" He moved his head back a bit, searching for a reaction on the other's face and found him biting his bottom lip in hesitation, clearly struggling with himself, caught up between his inherited need for control and the hidden wish inside him to give it up and devote himself to the pleasure alone.

Dorian waited patiently, his hands, which found their way underneath the pristine, white shirt, drawing soothing circles on those inviting hips. He knew that Sebastian — both due to his Ventrue blood and the personality he had acquired by being in such a high position — had serious issues with giving up control and letting himself be led for a while. He also knew that Sebastian felt the most pleasure when being exactly that: free from any control and overpowered by someone else. Still, he'd never dare to pressure him into something he wasn't comfortable doing right now.

"We don't have to switch if you feel uncomf—"

"N-No!" Sebastian interjected quickly, stumbling over his own words, "I-I mean…yes. Yes, you can…uh…take the lead and…" he bit his lip even harder, visibly embarrassed. His eyes were focused intensely on his bedsheets, not able to keep eye contact as he whispered almost inaudible: "A-and you can also … take _me_, i-if you want."  
If he'd still be human, there would be a bright, pretty blush on Sebastian's cheeks right now, Dorian was certain of it.

_By Caine, do you even know how fucking hot you sound right now? What you're doing to me with this sudden shy behavior of yours? With your titillating offer? You make it extremely hard for me to keep myself together._

Laying his hands on Sebastian's face he pulled him into a gentle, loving kiss. "I promise I'll make you feel real good," he whispered close to his lips, loving the way Sebastian gulped dryly, a faint shiver running down his spine.

The hands on his belt resumed their work, yet they were soft and almost shy in their task now. Gone were the dominant, fleet and rough movements, giving way for a gentler and docile version; like a switch turned inside him.

Dorian pushed his hips up from the bed, helping Sebastian with the task to pull his jeans down and over his legs, grinning knowingly upon noticing the stares, the way blue eyes wandered up his long legs, his slender thighs, just to finally land on the front of his black boxers. Unconsciously the blond licked his lips, causing Dorian's grin to become larger due to the nonverbal 'compliment'.

For a short moment he considered asking for — or rather_ demanding_ — a blowjob, thinking about the way those pretty lips felt wrapped around him, the sweet and warm softness of his mouth… He knew Sebastian would obey his order, let his head be guided down without objection and—  
Then again, tonight was primarily about Sebastian's pleasure, even if the Ventrue gave him permission to take control. Especially_ because_ he gave him control. There was nothing more erotic and satisfying than seeing his lover losing himself in a whirlwind of lust and ecstasy, than pleasuring him by every trick in the books, teasing him in all the right places, all while holding complete control over Sebastian and his body.

With determination — and that thought in mind — he swiftly rearranged their positions, so that he was now hovering over Sebastian, settled comfortably between his legs. Their hips met in the process, eliciting a moan from both of them due to the pleasurable friction.

"You're still wearing too many clothes, Sebastian," he mumbled with mischief sparkling in his eyes, kissing along the neck Sebastian so willingly exposed for him. "Maybe we should get rid of them, hm?"

Instead of quickly undoing his shirt, Dorian took his sweet time, savored the way Sebastian seemed to get more and more impatient with his almost languid pace. As a little compensation for his teasing he let his mouth follow the path of his hands, placing soft kisses onto the exposed skin, departing from the trail for a bit to play with his left nipple, letting his tongue flick over it, delighted by the breathy noises he could coax out of his lover.

After a small eternity of tender kisses and soft pants the shirt finally had found its way to the floor — and Dorian his way to the hem of Sebastian's black trousers. He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops, playfully pulling the trousers an inch lower, exposing the faint trail of blond hair on his lower stomach which Dorian followed agonizingly slow with his tongue, enjoying how the muscles contracted and relaxed in a lustful rhythm beneath his teasing treatment.

"Dorian…"

A hand found its way into his hair, tugging softly to get his attention. Dorian let it happen, squinting upwards into his lover's face, half lidded eyes already glazed with arousal.

"Don't be a tease." He tried to appear demanding and in control, but his tone wasn't more than a hoarse whisper.

Dorian chuckled, opened the button with a deft motion. "_Never_, darling. Who do you take me for?" he grinned sassy, yet pulled the trouser down steadily, exposing a pair of gray boxers — and an impressive hard-on.

Licking over his lips he placed a trail of feather-light kisses on the clothed erection, making Sebastian squirm underneath him, the grip in his hair tightening.

Feeling a pang of mercy upon hearing those already needy pants, he took care of the boxers in a swift motion, letting his own eyes wander hungrily over the naked body splayed out in front of him, from the sculptured, elegant chest, down to his inviting hips and those muscular thighs just to finally settle on his pretty cock, already fully hard from just a few little kisses.

Sebastian must have felt his intense stare because with a touch of insecurity he turned his head to the side, avoiding any eye contact. His hands fidgeted with the bedsheets, unsure what else to do with them.

It was fascinating how different the Ventrue's behavior was depending on whether he was acting as the dominant or the more submissive part. Fascinating how confidently and proudly Sebastian displayed his body when in control over the scene, when being the one to set the pace, to tease and take. Right now though he almost seemed shy and nervous, shivering pleasurably under his hungry gaze, obediently waiting for him to make the next move, silently anticipating what he had in store for him — and Dorian would lie if saying this right here wasn't a pretty look on Sebastian's face.

With a lopsided grin he let his hands slide over his thighs, caressing the sensitive skin there, feeling Sebastian's body twitch under his fingers.

"Don't be a—_ahh_…" the other interrupted himself with a surprised moan as Dorian wrapped his lips around his cock, teasingly letting his tongue glide along the tip. His eyes were on Sebastian, watching his every reaction: from his eyelids fluttering close to the way his mouth hanged open and his head was tilted back in pleasure. One of his hands was buried in Dorian's hair, urging him to go faster, take him deeper, _anything_ that would cause more friction and the Toreador felt generous enough to obey — _for now_. So he took him deeper in his mouth, his tongue gliding along the underside of his cock, bringing out all the cute little noises from his lover.

It didn't take long until he felt Sebastian's breath getting more erratic, his hips starting to twitch upwards on their own and with a last, wet 'pop' he released him out of his mouth, muffled the frustrated groan of his lover with a passionate, hungry kiss.

When he retreated, his eyes found blue ones, a fire of lust sparking between them.

"Turn around for me," he murmured lowly, watching with increasing arousal how Sebastian followed his order without hesitation, presenting his amazing ass in the best way possible: naked, on his hands and knees.

"First drawer, right?"

The only answer was a quick, hasty nod, the impatient edge in his motions eliciting an amused chuckle out of Dorian's mouth.

With swift movements he pulled himself up from the bed, grabbed the small bottle of lube from the drawer and made short process of his own boxers, letting out a relieved sigh upon freeing his own hard erection from its confinements.

On the bed Sebastian had started to stroke himself, clearly in need of some stimulation. Dorian scowled, not very happy about such … 'disobedient behavior'.

With a chiding noise he patted Sebastian's hand away from his cock, leaning over him from behind to whisper in his ear. "Ah ah ah, don't touch yourself, darling."

"But I—"

Dissatisfied he grabbed a handful of blond hair, tugging with a testing roughness. An involuntary deep moan slipped past Sebastian's lips, easily giving him away.

"I said, do _not_ touch yourself. Am I understood?" he hissed darkly in his ear, noticing how his dominant tone made the other one shiver in pleasure.

"Y-Yes…" he whispered back, eyes pressed close, voice meek, yet dripping with suppressed need.

_Look at you, Sebastian, letting out your submissive side. Damn, I love seeing you like this._

"Be a good boy for me and I'll make you_ very happy_, I promise," he added, now sounding more suave and seductive than plain dominant.

Sebastian swallowed dryly, clearly overwhelmed by his own submissive reaction to such stimuli, yet he followed his order, reluctantly pulling his hand out from underneath him, showing no further intention of being 'disobedient'. There was even a bashful "Sorry" slipping out of his mouth and Dorian couldn't stop himself from softly turning Sebastian's face toward his, meeting his lips in a tender and intimate kiss, their tongues playing with each other languidly and before Dorian could react the other had started to rub his ass against him in an attempt to 'bribe' him, causing him to moan into the other's mouth.

"Impatient, aren't we, my dear Sebastian?" he breathed out, his own voice drowned in desire. Despite his teasing words, he opened the cap of the bottle quickly and dripped a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

"You teased me the whole night through," the blond retorted, sounding both accusing and exhausted of being toyed with for quite some time now.

"Me?" he echoed with an amused snort, tapping gently against the inside of his thigh. Sebastian understood and spread his legs further willingly, presenting him with a way-too-arousing view. His fingers slided admiringly along the cleft of his ass. "As far as I can remember, _you_ were the one putting his hand on _my_ thigh in the cab."

"I didn't even— _ahh_…" By now his fingers had found their way to Sebastian's hole, spreading the lube with teasing circling motions. The tip of his finger pressed against his entrance, playfully sliding past the ring of muscles, just to pull out again almost immediately, making it extremely hard for Sebastian to form coherent sentences. "…didn't d-do … anything e-else."

"Oh Sebastian," Dorian sighed loudly, yet with a loving edge to it while taking thoroughly care to slick his own fingers enough for what he had planned. "You're not even aware of what you're doing to me, are you?"

Whatever answer was on the tip of Sebastian's tongue got swallowed by a sharp intake of air as Dorian pressed two fingers against his hole, pushing slowly into his tightness, knowing very well how much Sebastian loved to feel that faint painful sting, the pleasurable stretch of two fingers inside him at once.

"You wanted to say something, darling?" he asked him with feigned innocence, hearing Sebastian cursing softly under his breath.

"I…Y-You are awful, you k-know tha—_ah_," Sebastian's voice broke off, overwhelmed as the fingers started to work him open with experienced precision and teasing thrusts.

"Awful?" Dorian echoed, sliding his free hand across his muscular thigh, wandering dangerously close to his cock. "The noises you make right now tell me a different story." And as if to bring his point across he bent his fingers inside him, accurately pressing against his prostate. Sebastian's face met with the pillow, desperately trying to muffle the very vocal moans crawling out of his throat.

Dorian heard them nonetheless, grinned satisfied and continued the preparation in a tormenting unhurried pace that was bound to bring Sebastian to the verge of both pleasure and frustration.

"More," he demanded with a groan, his hips starting to push back against his fingers.

Dorian smirked smugly, turned on by seeing the otherwise uptight Ventrue so needy and desperate for him.

"Always so greedy for my fingers, huh?" he couldn't stop himself from commenting, yet he took Sebastian's wish to heart and added a third one, stretching him further open for his cock.

He continued his task for a few minutes, taking high pleasure in seeing his lover falling completely apart beneath his fingertips, only deciding to end his teasing as the other started to whine brokenly into the sheets, a nonverbal plea for something else, something more than just his fingers.

Dorian obeyed, pulled his fingers out and positioned himself behind him, making sure to slick up his cock with enough lube. With his hands firm on the other's hips, keeping Sebastian from hurting himself with some impatient movements, he slowly entered him, feeling the way his tight hole wrapped itself around his cock, causing him to moan breathy. Sebastian didn't do any better; a loud and heavy gasp fell from his lips, as he was stretched further, fully filled now just like he desired to be.

Carefully he leaned over him, his chest meeting the other's back. His hand found Sebastian's on the bedsheets and in a sudden rush of affection he placed his own on top, intertwining their fingers.

"Everything okay?" Dorian whispered caring, planted a series of loving, distracting kisses on his shoulder blades, not quite moving yet in order to give Sebastian time to accustom.

Sebastian nodded eagerly, a few blond strands falling into his face in the process, before he turned his head toward him as best as he could.

"Kiss me," he downright begged, his blue eyes dark and clouded with lust, nearly making Dorian come just from hearing such an untypical emotional request.

Their lips met, slow and without hurry, their tongues playing with each other in a tender passion, causing them both to pant into the kiss. Sebastian was the first to break away, his tone changed to a mix of impatient order and brisk plea: "And now _move_!"

Arching his eyebrow in amusement he chuckled lowly. _Even now that Ventrue blood in you is coming through, hm?_

Dorian placed a last, fleeting kiss on his cheek and lifted himself up again, started to fuck into his lover, eliciting the first lustful noises out of them both. One hand held his hips tightly, implying who was setting the pace right now, the other roamed aimlessly over Sebastian's back, enjoying the soft shiver crawling along his lover's skin. His hand landed in the blond's neck and with a sudden dominant urge he pushed his head down into the mattress with a harsh grip, holding him down there and hearing Sebastian moan hoarsely into the sheets, definitely not objecting the rougher treatment, the way this new angle allowed him to thrust even deeper inside him.

Dorian gazed at the body in front of him, his stare burning into every tiny piece of skin he could reach with his mustering eyes, taking him in like a masterwork, a rare and beautiful art piece: From the blond, slightly ruffled hair splayed out across the mattress, the slender, long fingers clutching tightly at the bedsheets in search of support, the defined arms and the sculptured spine, bending into a perfect curve for him. Then further to his gorgeous and firm ass, up in the air and eager to take everything he had to give. His legs — _fuck, those legs, spreading so beautifully for me_ — were long and inviting, his thighs surprisingly muscular, probably due to his time in the military — _lucky me_. His whole body was a perfectly sculptured image of elegance, eroticism and beauty, mesmerizing and breathtaking, almost too—

"Don't stop."

Dorian blinked, completely dumbfounded for the first time this night. "Huh?" was all he was able to say, still staring at the lovely body in front of him.

"Why did you stop? Don't dare teasing me now," Sebastian warned him with a strained tone, pushing his ass against him in emphasis and only now Dorian noticed that he'd completely stopped in his movements, too distracted by the view Sebastian was presenting to him, caught in a trance-like condition due to how beautiful and hot his lover looked right now.

_Oh well, Toreadors and their trances, huh?_  
  
"Sorry, darling. Got carried away." He gave his back an apologetic kiss, then he picked up his former pace, giving him a few extra deep thrusts, which Sebastian took with a series of lovely gasps.

"You know, another Toreador thing," Dorian mumbled with an endearing smile on his lips, his voice coming out in rough breaths. "We get quite enchanted by beauty and…_hah_… seeing the most… gorgeous man in his purest form of … _ah_ … beauty may have caused an overload to my senses."

"Don't brown-nose me. I—ah, already l-let you…inside of me."

"Not exaggerating. You look like Adonis himself." A mischievous smirk spread across his face upon adding: "If Adonis was gay and a moaning mess in bed." He repositioned himself a bit, aiming his next, hard thrust for that special spot inside his lover. "And had those sexy fangs of yours."

"You manage to…oh m—_ahh_!" He hit dead on, sending Sebastian's forehead down into the sheets in exertion. His next words came out muffled and strained. "…t-to defile even the, ah, f-finest of compliments, don't you?"

"Because it turns you on when I'm talking to you like that. When I'm taking you like this."

"It ah-absolutely…doesn't." His body worked against him, proving him a liar with how he trembled underneath him, a soft shiver running along his spine. _This beautiful, sculptured spine…_

"Sure, Sebastian." He placed a brief kiss on that invitingly exposed neck. "Whatever you say, _my prince_," he whispered teasingly in his ear, nibbling on the earlobe and was rewarded with a sharp gasp.

Deciding he'd toyed enough with him — _for now_ — and being honest to himself that there was no chance he could continue this tease for much longer with such a titillating view right in front of him, he picked up the pace, thrusting into him with precision and vigor, bringing them both closer to climax.

Soon the room was filled with heated moans, shallow breaths and the sound of skin meeting skin, bodies moving against each other in an ecstatic rhythm of lust and want. Sloppy kisses were exchanged, tongues intertwined in need and passion. Two hands wandered over trembling, muscular thighs, admiring, worshiping, teasingly setting the sensitive skin underneath his fingertips on fire. A different pair of hands clutched the bedsheets in desperation, in search for a last, tiny fraction of composure — without success.

"Dorian, I'm…" the blond's voice broke, interrupted by his own very vocal moan as his prostate was constantly stimulated with each deliberate thrust.

Knowing Sebastian was pretty close — _he_ was pretty close — Dorian leaned forward, bringing his mouth next to his ear.

"You're close?" he breathed with feigned naivety, forced himself — with the utmost willpower — to stop in his tracks, his cock nestled halfway inside Sebastian's tight hole, pulsating and ready to push further in, ready to burst. _Not quite yet_, he reminded himself.

A loud, _definitely involuntary_ whine left the Ventrue's throat, desperate and objective, and Dorian had to keep a tight grip on the other's hips, stopping him from grinding up against him. He bit his lips, _hard_, trying to stop himself from giving in to the sensation, the motion this little devil in front of him was subconsciously executing on his cock.

"You want me to make you cum, don't you?" His voice might come out strained and breathless, still it held enough authority to cause Sebastian to shiver in response.

There was a hand on his thigh, trying to push him deeper inside, trying to overthrow him, steal his control — _No no no, you're not gonna do that!_ With Toreador speed he caught the insubordinate hand and pressed it back into the bedsheets, leaning his full weight onto Sebastian, pinning the whole body underneath him deeper into the mattress, demobilizing him as well as possible. His cock slipped further into him in the process, causing them to moan in unison.

"Just tell me what you want and I'll make you feel real good, darling," he tried to coax a verbal response out of the blond, fighting both Sebastian's weak attempts to get off without his cooperation by moving erratically up against him and his inner desire to just fuck them both into oblivion. _No, I want you to verbalize it. Beg me._

"You know I can," he continued, biting his lips in exhaustion, pulling out almost completely.

Sebastian whimpered brokenly at the loss, yet he clutched onto his silent treatment, onto the last straw of self-composure.

_Come on, just say it. Don't be so stubborn, Sebastian!_

Playing his last card — pushing his own luck dangerously far with this spontaneous idea — he lowered his voice. Gone was the smoothness and suaveness he normally used; rough and dominant he murmured right against his ear shell: "I can _wreck_ you, fuck you so hard you'll feel me for days. You'd like that, huh?" He made a teasing motion with his hips, slightly rocking forth and back for a short moment, arousing the other even further, yet without allowing him final release. Where Sebastian's body had already submitted to Dorian's will, begging him for more, _anything please_, with every trembling muscle and uncontrolled motion, his mind was still holding on to the last fraction of composure. _Ventrues and their fucking need for control._

"I know you love feeling my cock inside your tight little hole, to be stretched open by me. You want me to fill you up with my cum, don't you? You love to be claimed like this,_ used_ like this." _Come on, where are you hiding that submissive, slutty side of yourself, hm? I know you possess one. Let it out now._

The words must have triggered something in the usually so composed Ventrue, because the last tiny fragment of resistance he'd held onto so dearly finally shattered, his pride submitting to the lust coursing through his every vein, bringing his restrained submissive side to light.

"P-Please, _claim me_," Sebastian choked out, almost sobbing with both pleasure and frustration, his hole clenching uncontrollably around his cock in need of some friction. "Let me…come, _please_, I-I can't possibly—"

"Shhh, it's okay. You're mine, darling, I'm gonna take care of you." He planted a gentle kiss in the crane of his neck, pushed himself up a bit to rearrange his position.

It didn't take long to bring them both to the edge of orgasm, a couple of hard, fast thrusts, a few strokes on Sebastian's cock and the whole body underneath him spasmed, shook and with an ecstatic, relieved cry he came all over his stomach and bedsheets.

"C-Come inside me … please," he whispered weakly, still delirious and high on his orgasm and those words were all that was needed to push Dorian right over the edge himself. He moaned brokenly, his cock pulsating, spilling his load inside Sebastian. He worked through his orgasm, moving in and out still, yet rather languid until his hips finally stopped in exertion and he collapsed on top of Sebastian, their ragged breaths filling the sticky air.

"You were so good." He placed soft kisses on the blond's shoulder blades, getting a content sigh in return. "So beautiful for me."  
Despite his hidden kink for degrading dirty talk Sebastian still loved being praised. Dorian was aware of it and happy to help out.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, with Dorian laying on top of Sebastian, his mouth following invisible roads over Sebastian's shoulder, showering him with innocent, gentle kisses. One hand played aimlessly with a few blond strands in the other's neck, further causing his lover to relax under his touch, losing some of that tenseness typical for rather intense sessions.

He only stopped after hearing a quiet moan, slightly pained, and felt careful movements underneath him.

"Uncomfortable?" Dorian asked, understanding. Even if they were kindreds, having a full weight on your back wasn't the best position for relaxation.

"A bit," Sebastian admitted, almost reluctant.

Dorian propped himself up on his hands, careful not to hurt the other kindred as he was still inside him. Slowly he pulled out, causing Sebastian to whimper quietly at the loss, and sat himself back on his heels.

In front of him Sebastian carefully rotated his shoulders, relaxed his neck and tried to ease some of the tension in his muscles. An indefinable noise slipped past his lips as cum started to leak out of him slowly, dripping down his thighs and presenting Dorian with an obscenely hot view in the process.

"Never gotten quite used to…_this_," the other mumbled, yet his voice was devoid of any disgust or repulsion.

"Oh, but you love it, be honest to yourself, Sebastian." Teasingly he followed the cum trail upwards with his thumb, caressed the slightly shaky thigh up to the cleft of that gorgeous ass and further to his hole, still stretched and smeared with his seed, twitching uncontrollably in a fascinating display of both oversensitivity and reawakening arousal.

Dorian licked his lips in reflex, an idea,_ a desire_, sparking up inside his mind. With gentle determination he guided Sebastian's ass up from the mattress, making him kneel again.

"What do you think you're doing now?" Sebastian demanded to know, giving him a glance over his shoulder. His snarky, arrogant demeanor was back a bit, still his eyes remained clouded from the afterglow and his facial expression didn't live up to the authoritative tone he tried to put on display.

"Just relax, okay?" He placed a reassuring kiss on his lower back, steadily working his way further south. Sebastian kept on alert, yet he didn't move away as his mouth reached his ass cheeks, biting playfully before moving further inward.

"Trust me, you're going to like this." And with this promise — or threat — he flicked his tongue over the wet hole, carefully, testing. The response came immediate: Sebastian gasped startled, flinching away from the surprising contact, yet Dorian followed him, knowing that soon enough the feeling of oversensitivity would give way for a much more pleasurable sensation.

"N-not there… it's s-sensitive…_ahh_," the other's voice broke off as he licked across the rim of his entrance, tasting himself on his tongue and dipping in playfully, enjoying the way he clenched and unclenched around him. Despite his former, weak objection he slowly started to rock back against his mouth, short gasps of reawakening lust filling the room.

Dorian grinned triumphant — as much as his tongue allowed him to while caressing the warm insides of his lover. His own semen filled his mouth, sticked to his tongue, but he didn't mind. He continued his self-imposed task to further pleasure Sebastian, who — if the uncontrolled motions of his hips and breathy pants were any indication — was positively overwhelmed at the new sensation.

Dorian let one of his hands slide over the other's sculptured chest, flicking one of his hardened nipples with his thumb — knowing exactly how much Sebastian enjoyed some rougher treatment from time to time — before wandering south, feeling the abs twitch under his feather-light touch. As he reached further down he was delighted to find him fully hard once more. _You're really horny tonight, huh?_ Self-satisfied he gave the cock a few tugs, enjoying the shivers and tremors taking possession of his lover's body.

He didn't need a sign to know Sebastian was getting dangerously close to a second orgasm, still he gave him the courtesy with a hoarsely murmured "Dorian…"

He let go of his cock, instead letting two fingers join his tongue, pushing inside with accurate and efficient thrusts, pressing hard against his prostate until the body in front of him shook violently, clenched tightly around him and released it's seed on the bedsheets, adding up to the dried semen from before.

He worked him through his orgasm, fingering him slowly until he heard Sebastian groan and felt him flinch away from further stimulation. Carefully he pulled his fingers out and let himself fall beside Sebastian, who managed to turn around with a last resort of strength, now laying on his back, chest heaving fast and hard with heavy breaths he was taking in. Of course they didn't need to breathe, still some habits of their old life carried through even in their kindred life — as did breathing during and after… _certain exercise_.

"So?" Dorian gave his lover a lopsided-grin, eyes sparkling knowingly. "Did you like my little surprise?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, snorting in a conceiving mannerism so typical for him. "If you seriously have to ask, then you weren't present in the last few minutes."

_Oh, that sass!_

Sighing theatrically he put a sulky expression on display. "Oh, how I already miss that sweet, docile and emotionally unrestrained Sebastian. Can you give him my regards when you stumble upon him somewhere in there?" He tipped against the other's chest once in emphasis. "Give him a hug from me and tell him, he is very dear to my heart."

He felt a scrutinizing glance upon him, the same he was always gifted with when Sebastian considered whether to take his words as a grave insult to his person or a mere playful joke between lovers — or even a serious wish _concealed_ as a playful joke.

_I know in which category to place my words, but does Sebastian?_

Propping himself up on one arm he faced him with a sincere and affectionate smile, patiently awaiting his judgment.

In a sudden shy manner the Ventrue averted his eyes, mumbling something that even Dorian's fine ears couldn't catch.

"Huh?"

A heavy sigh left the other's mouth. "I said…" but then the blond stopped, stumbling over whatever he wanted to say in his mind. "Arg, why do you even lower yourself to answer such questions, Sebastian? You must be getting sentimental…"

"This is what you said?"

"No, of course _not_." Blue eyes glared irritated at him for a moment, before softening again, staring at some very interesting point on the mattress.

Adrian waited confused, lifting his eyebrow._ Again, averting his eyes._

"I said… _He_ sends his regards back to you and…thanks you for…uh…" Almost helplessly he gestured to the mess their bed currently was, not able to form eloquent words.

"For a highly pleasant night?" he offered, throwing an endearing smile his way.

Sebastian only nodded, visibly embarrassed about the topic. Only now Dorian recognized how small and young the Prince could look with his blond hair in disarray, his eyes holding a lovely softness and his facial features freed from those lines of worry, looking relaxed and — _Yes, I take the credit, thanks_ — thoroughly satisfied.

_Just one thing missing to complete the picture._

Dorian scooted closer to the body next to him, slipping under the blanket Sebastian had laid over his lower body. The blond darted at him a few times, before breaking the eye contact again in shyness. His lips showed a small smile, though.

"I wish I'd met you in your previous life," Dorian sighed, eyes gazing affectionate at the other's frame.

"Why?" Sebastian asked softly, confused.

"Because I'd love seeing you blush."

The blond shook his head, looking at him with a tinge of bashfulness. "Why would you even say such a strange thing?" he mumbled quietly.

"What is so strange about wishing to see every possible facet, every possible emotion of the one person who holds my heart?"

The so open love declaration, coming natural to Toreadors, must have caught Sebastian quite off-guard for he stared at him with widened eyes, his mouth opened in bewilderment, clearly overwhelmed and unprepared. Not knowing how to react the other turned his head away a bit, staring intently at the blanket covering his lower body, his hands fiddling with the hem of the soft, expensive satin sheets.

Dorian sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I was too forwa—"

"No, I—" But Sebastian didn't end his sentence, continued to stare at the sheets, a deep frown on his forehead, as if he was about to make a difficult decision.

Dorian waited patiently. If he'd learned one thing from being in a relationship with a Ventrue — _this particular Ventrue_ — then that he had to give Sebastian a lot of time to open up to him. _Luckily, time is on our side._

The frown disappeared. Dorian took it as a sign that Sebastian had come to a conclusion about whatever was going on in that very busy head of his.

"If you really want…" the blond said quietly, more to himself, then concentrated for a second and before Dorian was prepared for it, a faint, soft blush spread across the Ventrue's face, giving the pale skin some color. Dorian knew a kindred could use some blood to simulate a blush, yet he'd never imagined Sebastian would do it for him.

"You're…damn, you're _breathtaking_," he whispered, staring mesmerized at the shimmer of red around his nose and on his cheeks, giving his whole attractive features a softer, but also sensual touch.

"Don't get used to it," Sebastian warned with raised voice, yet let out a rather soft sigh as Dorian stretched out his hand to caress his cheek with his thumb. Scooting even closer he bridged the gap between them and pulled Sebastian in an intimate kiss, lips meeting one another with tender affection. They kissed for a small eternity, their every move synchronized and aimed at expressing their feelings for each other. Although their tongues intertwined with devotion and passion, they kept the kiss innocent and gentle.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, sincere admiration sparkling in his eyes.

The other kindred chuckled — a divine, oh-so-rare noise, one to be savored. "Isn't this supposed to be my line, _Toreador_?" This time Sebastian stretched his hand out, caressed his cheek, almost absent-minded playing with one strand of his hair, before pushing it softly back behind his ear.

Dorian closed his eyes, a quiet sigh leaving his lips. It was still rare for Sebastian to initiate gentle or emotional contact, even if he did so more often lately. Dorian enjoyed the few moments where his lover showed that softer side, especially without him needing to give him that gentle push in the right direction.

All the more reluctant he was as Sebastian finally pulled back, slowly standing up from his bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Cleaning up. You don't expect me to lay in our …_ mess_, do you?" Sebastian wrinkled his nose, nodding to the bedsheets where his semen started to dry into.

Dorian lifted an eyebrow, amused.  
"Our mess?" he echoed, smirking sassy. "You mean_ your_ mess, darling, because as far as it concerns me, I…_ thoroughly_ cleaned up," he licked over his lips, stretching his naked body lasciviously on the bed. "Or did you already forget?"

"How could I?" Sebastian murmured, more to himself, running those long fingers through his hair in a self-conscious behavior. "You … left quite the impression."

He must have sensed his cocky grin, because he added in a more demanding tone: "Still, those bedsheets need to be changed. I'm not laying myself in some … dried bodily fluids, not even in my own. And I'm in need of a shower."

Dorian sighed exaggerated, but what was decided was decided and so he took care of the sheets and hopped into the shower himself after Sebastian was finished. When he rejoined him, the Ventrue had seated himself behind his work desk, his lithe body covered in a dark blue, satin dressing gown, looking like some sensual, high-class painting. His head was tilted a bit, his eyes scanning some paper in front of him.

_Always the workaholic…_

"Coming to bed?" He stood half behind Sebastian, planting a brief kiss on the blond's neck, before positioning himself against the desk, legs crossed and looking down at the other.

"I'm afraid my work won't let me," the Ventrue sighed, the typical frown back on his forehead, much to Dorian's chagrin. "The Nosferatu Primogen is trying my patience with his continuously insubordinate behavior and his extra wishes concerning the precarious situation with the Baron of Hollywood. Meanwhile Regent Strauss is slowly but surely starting to doubt the course of the Camarilla under my order and…" Sebastian stopped himself mid-sentence, staring at him in a dumbfounded expression, "Is that my shirt?"

Dorian looked down at himself, tugging at the open, white shirt he _deliberately_ threw over his body after showering.

"Oh, I… uh, I guess so?" he mumbled, playing the innocent, naive act like a five-star actor. "Sorry. Took the first shirt I found. It is quite comfy." He snuggled the shirt like it was a warm blanket in a cold winter night and made no attempt to pull it off, despite his 'apology'.

They might not be human anymore, but who doesn't like to see his boyfriend dressed in just a pair of black boxers and his_ own_ shirt?

Sebastian gazed intensely at him — Dorian had to suppress the knowing smile in order to keep the innocent act up — blue eyes staring at the way the white shirt hung around his frame, still showing off enough naked skin to look alluring.

"You…uh," Sebastian cleared his throat, aware of how hoarse his voice sounded. Dorian tried his hardest not to chuckle. "Keep it. If you find it so much to your liking," he made a dismissive hand wave in an attempt to look unfazed. "I have enough similar ones to this one."

_Oh, and I will make sure to wear every single one of them, dear darling._

"Thanks, Sebastian," he whispered smoothly, leaning forward and placing a hand over the papers, closing the files despite Sebastian's disagreeing glare. "You can work all day long, darling. Just give me a few more moments with you? You make me miss you already."

His yearning expression wasn't even acted, as he really missed Sebastian next to him. Somehow he'd developed the need of proximity after some intimate time with his lover, the need to cuddle and lay close to each other. He hadn't felt that need with his former partners, at least not to such an extreme extent. With Sebastian though … The Ventrue could think about the fickle moods of Toreadors what he wanted, but Dorian hadn't been so sure about anything than he was about this relationship.

"The sun is rising soon anyway," Dorian added, a puppy-eyed look on his face, "You won't make it back to your office in time. I guess you're stuck here for the day. With me."

Sebastian seemingly struggled with himself, eyes darting from Dorian to the papers and back. At last he sighed, stood up and pulled him with unexpected strength toward his — now clean— bed, softly pushing Dorian down on it.

Before he could do anything, the blond was on top of him, claiming his lips in an intimate, tender kiss, causing Dorian to melt into each and every movement of their lips.

Sebastian ended the kiss with a last loving peck and let himself fall beside him onto the bed. "I guess there are worse ways to spend a free day," he admitted, even giving him a cheeky grin, nearly bringing Dorian's heart to life again at that rare sight of Sebastian being playful.

"Oh yeah," he scooted closer to him, own teasing smile on his face. "For example crawling around in some stinking warrens because of my bosses orders," he put on a feigned indignant expression, hearing Sebastian snort in response.

"Those were necessary orders, of that you are well aware."

"Oh, I wonder if you would still call them _necessary_ if you were the one having to take a trip down there, darling."

"Such tasks are not suited for the Prince of the Camari—"

"Oh, so now we're playing the Prince card again, huh?"

"There's no such thing as a 'Prince card', Dorian."

"Oh yes, there is."

"You are gravely mistaken."

"I am so not mistaken."

And so their playful bickering went on and on over the day, only interrupted by some sneaky kisses they stole from each other's lips now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm not really versed in writing explicit smut and english isn't my motherlanguage, so this here was a challenge in it's own (one I only accepted, because I needed some bottomSebastian + teasingDorian in my life). So I hope this Oneshot, both the more smutty parts and the sweet ones after, was to your satisfaction, my fellow kindreds ;)  
2) The "Blood Banquet" is a bar, in which they sell — Oh, surprise surprise — blood and a common meeting point of the higher class Vampires (of course Sebastian is a regular there and gets allowance to the VIP-area, and of course he's inviting Dorian there to impress him as best as possible)  
3) Tried to show a different side of Sebastian (as I imagined him to be in a private setting far away from all his work mode and facade he always put on). Perhaps he's a bit ooc (my fault really, I just love him a little more shy and subby than he might let on), hopefully it didn't bother while reading. Or maybe you're as much a fan of some sub and shy Sebastian as I am? ;)  
4) There isn't really a sequel planned to this, but both Dorian and Sebastian have grown on me, so if I can think of a good, motivating idea for another Oneshot with them, there might be something in the future. Or maybe I'll just pair Dorian up with Nines next, who knows? :D


End file.
